


A Quantum Leap

by storyhaus



Category: Quantum Leap, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Sam Beckett leaps into Julian Bashir's body.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really two chapters, when I typed it up I used a word processor, yeah, a long time ago, and "chapter 1" was as much as it would allow me to type up so "chapter 2" is the ...rest of the story. lol

A QUANTUM LEAP

 

Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Doctor Sam Beckett stepped into the quantum leap excellerator...and vanished.

He awoke to find himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own...and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better.

His only guide on this journey is Al, an observer from his own time, who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear.

And so Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong and hoping each time that his next leap...will be the leap home.

 

 

"Awe, Julian, you had him! Computer, end program."

O'Brien chuckled as Julian landed on his rump.

"Sorry, should have warned ya." Miles added as he helped his friend up.

Julian nodded and accepted the hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink." Miles said clapping him on the shoulder.

Julian followed him out of the holosuit and down the steps to the bar.

"Barkeep, a bitter for me and me mate!"

"So, you two take care of them 'Jerries'?" Quark asked placing the drinks on the bar.

"Almost." 

Julian turned wide-eyed to look at the other patrons.

"Oh, boy!" He whispered.

 

 

Julian opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times then put his hand up to shade his eyes from the overhead lights.

The last thing I remember is being in the spitfire...

He tried sitting up and dizziness washed over him.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep calming breaths and opened them again.

I could swear the lights aren't as bright now.

If that's the case then I'm being watched so I must be extremely careful.

He swung his legs over the side of the table he was sitting on and placed his feet on the floor and tried not to shiver.

He thought it was a good way to keep someone a prisoner.

He glanced down and noticed he was wearing white and wondered if he were in some sort of sickbay.

Was I in an accident?

Maybe I was kidnapped by the Dominion or someone else!

He tried walking and felt clumsy and wondered if he'd been drugged.

He turned as the door opened saw a caucasian male enter in a more garish outfit than Quark would ever own followed by a dark skinned woman.

He turned to face them.

Here we go.

"My name is Al, this is Verbeena (he refrained from calling her Dr. Beeks because most of the people in here weren't comfortable dealing with  
a psychologist) we'd like to ask you a few questions."

Julian folded his arms and set his jaw and looked at them.

You can ask 'til you're blue in the face but don't expect me to answer!

Al sighed and exchanged a glance with Verbeena.

This was going to be one of the tough ones.

 

 

 

 

Sam had come up with an excuse of changing his clothes in order to leave the man and...whatever the barkeep was behind.

At first he thought he'd leapt into an actor, but no one said cut, then he wondered if it was Halloween but the more people   
he passed he doubted that too and he didn't want to consider the alternative because it was just too weird. 

Not that Sam hadn't had his share of weird leaps, like the time he was a pregnant teen and gave birth or when he leapt twice into Jimmy,  
the handicapped boy, but this one was one for the record.

He walked through the corridor and wondered how he would ever find out where this "Julian" lived then remembered that the other man had called out to a computer. 

Must be like 'Ziggy', taking voice commands.

He found a quiet corner.

"Computer, show me to Julian's place."

Sam jumped and spun around, sure he'd been caught.

His heart was pounding but there was no one there.

"Oh, boy!" Sam whispered and his eyes went wide. "That's me, I'm British!"

"Is everything all right Doctor?"

Sam nodded sheepishly at the young woman and she went on her way.

Sam smiled.

He had never been British, at least he didn't think so, the 'Swiss Cheese' effect was always there so he couldn't be sure.

Doctor?

"Computer, where is Doctor Julian's...home?"

'Dr. Bashir's Quarter's are in the habitat ring, level seven, section twelve.'

Sam frowned.

"Computer, how do I get there?"

Sam finally found it with the computers directions and walked into a dark room illuminated only by the stars.

He dropped his goggles and bomber jacket onto the couch and turned around.

"Um...computer? Lights?"

He shook his head again as he heard the voice.

The room was awash in light a moment later.

Sam smiled as he sat down, he could get used to this.

"Okay Al, anytime you want to show up."

 

 

Admiral Al Calavicci stomped down the hallway followed closely by Dr. Beeks.

He chewed on his unlit cigar angrily.

They had tried everything!

Whoever was in Sam's body wasn't talking!

They had spent the last three hours trying and had nothing to show for it and he was frustrated.

Even Ziggy got in on it by asking for a name in every language it had in its memory.

Nothing!

They thought maybe he or she was deaf so Verbeena had tried sign language and written questions.

No response!

Verbeena had suggested that it might be a child or perhaps mentally disabled, like Jimmy, so she tried talking to him accordingly.

He responded by narrowing his eyes at her. 

Al watched and realized they weren't going to get anywhere unless this person chose to talk.

Verbeena had continued to ask questions, hoping.

Al knew better.

Sam,my best friend and I can't even find you without that persons help!

"Ziggy, do you have anything on Sam?"

'I am unable to locate Dr. Beckett.'

Al kicked the wall and chomped harder on the cigar.

 

Julian was tired and hungry.

They had tried for the last three hours to get him to speak but he had steadfastly refused and now wondered if that was such a good idea.

Maybe they won't feed me because I didn't cooperate.

I had no choice!

I don't know if they're changelings and until I do I can't trust them!

He explored the small room and decided to test them.

"Ziggy?"

MY VOICE!

Stay calm Julian! It could be drugs!

'Yes?'

"Where am I?"

'You are in the waiting room.'

"Is this a sickbay?"

'Sickbay? I am unfamiliar with that term.' 

"Someplace where ill people are taken." Julian explained thoughtfully.

'No. This is not a sickbay.'

"Then what is this place?"

'I am unable to answer your question.'

"Why?"

'That information is classified."

Classified?

Am I in some sort of experiment?

Starfleet?

Romulan, Klingon or Cardassian?

Too many missing pieces.

"Ziggy?"

'Yes?'

"May I have something to eat?"

'Is there something special you would like?'

"You...you asked me a question!"

'May I ask you another one?'

"...Sure."

'What is your name?'

Do I tell them or not?

If they have me here then they probably all ready know, but they did ask me over and over....so maybe they don't.

"Data."

'Is that your name?'

"Yes."

'It is unusual. Thank you Data. Have you decided what you would like to eat?'

"A thick steak."

'You will receive your steak.'

"Thank you,Ziggy."

'You are welcome, Data.'

Julian smiled.

He had a plan to find out exactly who was behind this.

He also decided to take the time to make sure he was okay so he began a cursory exam and was startled find this was not his body.

He looked at his distinctly white shaking hands and wondered just what the hell was going on here.

 

 

Sam had felt a bit guilty for looking through Dr. Julian Bashir's (as the computer told him his name was along with living on a space station  
at the edge of the Federation in the twenty-fourth century which made Sam take a deep breath so as not to hyperventilate.   
If this was real then Al would never find him!)

Normally he would have been happy to step into a doctors shoes, but these were far from normal circumstances and he prayed to whoever   
sent him to this time and place that he wouldn't have to operate on...something.

Even though the computer could tell him all about Julian Bashir the Doctor, he wanted to know about the man, so snoop he did.

He started with the living room and kitchen and found a few sports trophies and scholastics awards which said he was athletic and intelligent.

He moved onto the bedroom and found a closet full of dark clothes which he pulled out to change into as he went into the small bathroom.

He called for lights and grinned at his reflection.

No wonder he caught that woman looking at him...Julian was quite handsome.

He changed awkwardly and was glad to know they still had toilets in this century because that drink was building up.

He finished and washed his hands then explored the vanity to find the usual toiletries a man would use which told him nothing about  
the man so he went back into the bedroom and looked around.

It occurred to him that there were no pictures displayed and he wondered if they even had 'pictures' in this time and day.

He went back to the closet to hang up the pilots clothes and found a trunk he'd missed the first time.

He pulled it out and sat on the bed with a wince.

Julian definitely had a bruise from his (my) encounter with the floor.

He opened the trunk and started looking through it and found three tennis plaques as well as one for a sector championship in racquetball  
with a special acknowledgement as Captain of his team.

Sam was impressed as he laid it aside to look some more.

He did find some pictures and knew the first one could only be the Doctor's parents.

Another was of Julian and some other people who looked to be about his age and Sam guessed they were medical school classmates.

The last was a beautiful ballerina.

He wondered who she was?

Someone important in Julian's life?

Is that why I'm here? 

Then it occurred to Sam to wonder why they had been in the trunk.

He would have thought the pictures of his parents would have at least been out.

Maybe that's why I'm here...to fix their relationship!

Sam, you're going to drive yourself crazy!

Just keep your ears open until Al gets here.

If he gets here, a part of him thought.

He pulled out a few more items.

Real, leather bound books.

A pin that indicated Julian had been Salutatorian of his graduating class which impressed Sam.

He found a box hidden in the corner and pulled it out curiously.

"WOW!" 

What a ring!

An engagement ring maybe?

The ballerina?

He looked at the picture again as he walked to the mirror and held it up.

They would have made the ideal couple.

Wonder what happened?

He jumped at a sound from the living room.

"Computer, what was that?!?"

'Lieutenant Dax is at the door.'

Sam hurriedly put away the trunk items as a tall woman with spots came striding in.

"Julian, I've been waiting for almost twenty minutes!"

"Waiting?" Sam asked weakly.

"We were going to have dinner tonight. You forgot didn't you?" She sighed.

Sam shrugged feebly.

"Come on." She smiled softly at him as she took his hand.

Oh, boy!

Al, where are you?!?

 

 

 

"At least he speaks English and he seems reasonably normal." Verbeena said.

"Ziggy, what did you come up with on the name Data?"

'There is no information on that name Admiral.'

Great! Just great! They had gone over every word of the conversation between Ziggy and 'Data' and still didn't know how to locate Sam!

"I'd better take him his meal." Al muttered and left the Imaging Chamber room.

 

"One steak, I hope you like it well done!" Al said as he set the tray on the table.

He got a nod in response and turned to leave when Sam unexpectedly grabbed his arm, before Al realized it his hand had been sliced.

He pulled away and was a little surprised that he got no resistance.

Maybe their a criminal or insane, neither one of which would be a first for the project.

Verbeena rushed in when she saw what had happened.

Al was holding his bloody hand and 'Data' was staring at the blood on the floor with a perplexed look on Sam's face.

"Who are you?!?" She demanded as she wrapped Al's hand.

"Probably a vampire." Al muttered.

"I'm as human as you appear to be." Julian replied as he placed the knife back on the tray an looked at them.  
"What did you do to me? Is this some sort of psychological test?"

"In a way." Verbeena, the psychologist, answered with concern for his state of mind, though she thought he seemed to be taking it  
better than some of the people who'd been here.

Julian looked at them angrily.

"What is going on?!?" Julian demanded.

"It's a long story." Al answered sympathetically.

"Then I suggest you start talking!"

"Maybe we can make a trade." Al said taking out a fresh cigar from his pocket.

Injured hand temporarily forgotten.

 

 

 

Sam sat silently as Jadzia Dax talked while they ate.

He had no idea what she was talking about and he tried to look interested as she enthused about 'their' wormhole.

Sam knew the concepts of a wormhole that allowed someone to travel from one place to another in a short amount of time,  
even if the real distance was a long way away, but she was talking about one that was right outside.

He was completely lost and his mind wandered.

He tried not to stare at the beautiful woman as he considered that he might be here to get her and Bashir together.

They appeared to be great friends but what if they avoided any personal relationship because they worked together?

"Julian, are you listening to me?"

Sam sat up as he was caught.

"Sure. Yeah."

"What did I just say?" Dax smirked at him.

"Well...um...."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I don't have a care in the world, just because I'm on a space station in the future where I shouldn't even conceivably be...

"Did something happen at work?" She asked concerned.

Sam appreciated her worry and wondered if Julian did?

"No. I guess I'm just...tired." Sam explained.

"I'm sorry, you should have told me you weren't up to dinner tonight."

Sam shrugged as he poked at the meal she had ordered for them.

Dax stood and held out her hand.

Sam looked at her questioningly.

"I'm going to take you back to your quarters and tuck you in." She smiled.

"You don't have to." Sam replied.

"I insist!"

"Um..."

"Come on."

Sam followed her out and let her lead him to 'his' quarters where true to her word, she made him change into his pajamas and tucked him in.

She kissed him on the forehead and left.

 

Julian didn't even make a pass at me, she mused as she walked out.

He must really be tired.

 

"Al, where are you?!?" Sam whispered into the dark as he flipped the covers back and got out of bed to pace.

 

Al and Julian had had an interesting talk when Al told him about another visitor.

Julian had told him his name, rank and the year which he was from.

Al told Julian about the project and Julian seemed to believe him, though he couldn't tell them anything about the time in which "Sam"   
found himself without possibly contaminating the time line.

Al understood having done the same thing many times himself.

He left Julian talking to Verbeena when Ziggy informed him that she could send him to Sam's time.

 

Sam started when Al appeared.

"Am I glad to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Sam. Let's see, your name is--"

"Julian Bashir."

Al looked at him a moment.

He hadn't expected an British accent.

"The year is--"

"Late twenty-fourth century."

"Well if you all ready know everything!"

"I don't know why I'm here...or what took you so long."

"This is the future Sam, we don't have a why and Julian wasn't very cooperative initially."

"He doesn't have any idea why I'm in his 'boots'?"

"Sam, there are too many unknowns and Julian can't tell us very much without endangering the future."

 

"So this Sam Beckett is impersonating me at this moment?"

"Yes and no. Everyone who see's Sam see's you, but it's Sam they're talking to. His brain, we think anyway, controls the body he leaps into."

"Like me controlling this body right now."

"Yes."

"Rao Vantika." Julian sighed.

"I didn't catch that."

"Nothing. I'm still Julian Bashir, even in this body, that's fascinating. May I explore a bit?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Verbeena answered hesitantly.

"Well, everything here is history to me."

She chewed her lip indecisively.

He was right, would it really hurt anything?

"All right, I'll show you around myself."

"Thank you."

 

 

"You said he wasn't very cooperative? How did you get him to tell you where I was?" Sam asked.

"I mentioned another guest and he convinced himself." Al grinned holding up his bandaged hand.

"He injured you?"

"Yeah, once he saw my blood he seemed satisfied." Al shrugged.

Sam shook his head confused then remembered that Julian knew the future while Sam didn't and he knew how to prove things Sam   
wouldn't even have the first clue how to cope with.

"Al, see if he can give you any ideas on why I'm here. Is it to bring he and his family back together? His girlfriend? Ex-fiancee? Are he and Dax meant to be together?"

"I don't know Sam, I wouldn't count on his helping."

"At least try, okay?!?"

"All right Sam, I'll talk to him."

"Thanks."

Al nodded and stepped back through the 'door' and disappeared leaving Sam alone once more.

Sam hoped to God he didn't have to operate on anyone because he would be totally lost!

 

'Did you see Dr. Beckett, Admiral?'

"Yeah Ziggy, any idea why he's there?"

'I am not able to see into the future, Admiral.'

"So you've told me. Keep working on it."

'Yes, Admiral.'

Al swore he heard the computer sigh as he left.

One of these days I'm gonna have Gooshie and Tina adjust her attitude!

 

Sam couldn't sleep, he was just too anxious.

There could be a hundred reasons why he was there but he had no clue and it worried him.

If Al couldn't get Julian Bashir to tell them anything then Sam could be stuck here for a longtime to come.

He dropped onto the couch and picked up the padd and tried to figure out how to work it.

He finally gave up and sat looking out the window and trying not to worry.

 

 

"I'm sorry Admiral, I can't tell you anything. Nothing in my past needs repaired and even if I knew I couldn't tell you, believe me, I've  
seen what changing the past can do to the future."

Al nodded as he looked at him.

It was clear that Julian had experienced it first hand.

'Admiral, Senator Christopher is here to see you.'

Julian noticed Al sigh.

"Who is Senator Christopher?" He asked.

"John Christopher, he's part of the Senate sub-committee that funds this project."

"A bureaucrat."

Al smiled.

Maybe things weren't so different in Julian's time after all.

"Try to get some sleep and if you need anything, just let Ziggy know."

"Thank you and good luck Admiral."

"Thanks, but I hope I don't need it." Al answered as he left.

Just what I don't need, a surprise inspection, Al thought as he walked down the corridor chomping on his cigar.

 

"Ziggy?"

'Yes, Julian?'

He had allowed them to call him by his first name because he hadn't told them he was a doctor,  
only a Lieutenant and that was because the admiral had mentioned another 'visitor' to the waiting room who had been involved in Starfleet.  
Julian knew he had to be careful though because if he did get to talking about medicine he would undoubtedly let something  
slip so he thought it was better not to risk it by mentioning his profession.

"Would you do me a favor Ziggy?"

'Of course Julian.'

 

 

Al placed his cigar back into his pocket and straightened his tie.

Not exactly his uniform, but there wasn't time to change.

"Al? What's going on?" Verbeena called as he walked past her room muttering.

"Senator Christopher is here!"

"Take a couple of deep breaths and calm down." Verbeena advised as she joined him in the hall.

She walked with him to meet the Senator.

She had planned on talking to Julian some more.

She thought maybe she could get him to take some tests, she had a sneaking suspicion he was as intelligent as Sam Beckett,  
which was saying something, but it was clear Al needed her more at the moment.

She was still amazed at how Julian seemed to accept what was happening to him when most of the others had a tough time with it...  
but then, most of the others didn't have twenty-fourth century knowledge to stand on either.

She smoothed her lab coat as she met the Senator.

 

Sam was tracked down by the man, Miles O'Brien the computer told him, and convinced to change clothes and play darts.

Sam had to admit to some surprise that they still did that in this century.

Miles, as Sam took the chance and called him, breathing a sigh of relief that it was acceptable, pushed a drink into his hand which   
Sam thought was okay tasting, synthale, he had called it.

He listened as the obvious Irishman complained about some of the problems the "Cardies" had left him when they abandoned the station,  
which they were of course just now finding!

Sam had no idea of what Julian would have said so he just listened and drank the synthale.

He couldn't help but be reminded of Al.

He could just tell that Julian and Miles had the same kind of friendship they did and he nearly laughed out loud as he thought of what Al   
would say if he told him he was like this Irishman, but part of his mind still tried to seize on why he was here.

 

 

 

Al was giving Senator Christopher and his son a tour, when the Senator had asked about Sam and if there was a visitor there now.

Al hesitated a moment.

Should he tell them?

Afterall, Sam was only supposed to be able to travel within his own lifetime. What would they think if they found out the visitor was from the distant future?

They would probably try and keep him here and Sam trapped there and Al had no doubts that Julian would refuse to tell them anything 'til the day he died.

"Admiral Calavicci I demand to meet the visitor!"

Al had taken too long and had been caught.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Verbeena interjected.

Everyone turned to her.

"In most cases, this is very traumatic for the visitor. It's hard enough for us to get their trust."

"I want to see this person."

He wasn't asking, he was telling.

Al and Verbeena exchanged a glance.

"Do it!" The Senator ordered.

Verbeena nodded and left the three men waiting.

She found Julian reading.

He looked up and frowned at her expression.

"What is it?"

"We have a problem."

 

Sam had finally gotten back to Julian's quarters and tried to read some of the padd once the computer told him how.

It contained a list of diseases that were apparently going around.

Hesperan Thumping cough? rop'ngor? Iverson's disease?

"Computer, what are these?"

'Hesperan Thumping cough is akin to terrestrial flu. rop'ngor is a disease that sometimes affects Klingon children, it is somewhat comparative to the measles.'

Sam marveled, is this all the guy has to worry about? We're looking for cures to cancers and AIDS. This century isn't so tough.

'Iverson's disease is a chronic disease that causes fatal degeneration of muscular functions in humans. It does not, however impair mental functions.   
There is no known cure for this condition.'

Sam put the padd back on the table thoughtfully.

I guess things aren't so different after all.

"Computer, what is Dr.Bashir working on right now?"

'Dr. Bashir is currently researching a Bajoran virus, the 'blight', the microbes inhabiting Kai Opaka--'

"Thank you computer. How many projects is the Doctor working on?"

'Dr. Bashir is currently engaged in seven research projects.'

Doesn't this guy sleep?!?

"Um...Dr. Bashir is human right?"

'Affirmative.'

Sam shook his head, this guy must be amazing.

I wish I could meet the mind that inhabited this body normally.

He stood up and went to the viewport and looked at the stars.

It really was very pretty here.

 

"He's agreed to meet you."

Al hoped to God that Verbeena knew what she was doing as he followed them into the waiting room.

"Julian, this is Senator John Christopher and his son Major Shaun Christopher."

"Julian Bashir, 'ow are ya? You a real Major?"

"Yes, I am."

"Wow, I ne'er met one afore. I'm honored." Julian said as he pumped the man's hand. "What sit like?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, fly'n a plane."

Al had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the look on the Senator's face.

Major, this man could run rings around you!

"'Ow long ya stayin'?"

"Not long. I have to test fly tomorrow."

The Senator took Al and Verbeena aside as his son talked to Julian.

"Where is he from and when?"

"London, the seventies." Verbeena answered in her most professional manner.

Well, that was the truth....more or less, Al thought.

Julian was from the seventies, can I help it if he didn't ask which century?

The Senator asked a few questions himself then he and his son left when Dr. Beeks told them Julian needed to rest.

 

"It's a good thing Dr. Beckett is doing the time travelling, could you imagine Julian Bashir leaping?"

The Major commented once they were in the corridor.

The Senator laughed agreeably and shook his head at the image.

Al smiled politely.

You schmucks! If you only knew!

The sooner they were out of there the better Al would feel.

He commenced with the tour and answered their questions as quickly as he could then finally led them to the door.

Almost over.

"Thank you for the tour Admiral." The Senator said.

So long and good riddance, Al thought.

"May I ask one more question?"

Al nodded.

"Are all the visitors like that man?" The Major asked.

I wish, he thought.

Now that Al had gotten to know Julian, he liked him.

"No, not all of them." Al said sincerely.

The Major nodded thoughtfully.

Al keyed the door for them to leave but it wouldn't open.

"Ziggy, open the door."

'I am sorry Admiral, I cannot do that.'

"Why not?" He asked impatiently.

'Dr. Beeks has ordered a quarantine on the complex.'

"Why?"

'Julian has become ill.'

Al gasped and headed back to the waiting room with the two men right behind.

 

"Al, where are you?" Sam asked as he climbed into bed.

He hadn't had to do any medical work since leaping but the longer he stayed here the more likely that became and  
he would be in deep 'caca' as Al liked to say.

Al would never take this long, something must have gone wrong.

Sam laid on the pillow and worried.

 

Julian laid in a fetal position, arms around his stomach, clearly in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Al whispered.

"I don't know." She replied checking him.

"Could this be a result of the leap?" The Senator asked.

"This has never happened before." Al replied concerned.

"Could he be faking it?" The Major inquired.

"He's not faking!" Verbeena snapped.

"If he's sick, we can't stay here." The Senator replied and headed for the door.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. He was fine until you came. You may have brought a virus he's not been exposed to and  
until I know for sure I'm quarantining everyone." Verbeena announced.

"Doctor, I have to be on that flight tomorrow." The Major argued.

Julian groaned.

"I'll run some tests and hope we can find out what this is. Admiral, please show them to the hospital ward.   
I'll inform my assistants to begin the tests when you arrive."

Al nodded and stepped forward and gave Julian's arm a squeeze.

"You're gonna be okay." He whispered.

He led the two men out of the room.

"Ziggy, are they headed to hospital ward?"

'Yes Dr. Beeks.'

"Good."

 

The Senator and the Major were exhausted by the time the tests were completed and Dr. Beeks people insisted  
they stay the night just to be on the safe side.

Al had stayed with them even though his thoughts were with Julian.

Once they fell asleep they hurried back there.

 

"How is he?" Al whispered.

"I feel fine, thank you." Julian answered sitting up and looking at him.

Al sighed with relief.

"The Senator and Major will be happy. What was wrong with him anyway?"

Verbeena didn't answer as she put her equipment away.

"Dr. Beeks, what aren't you telling me?" He asked with an arched eyebrow at her back.

"It's my fault Admiral."

Al turned to Julian.

"I think I know why Sam leaped into me...Major Christopher cannot be allowed to take that test flight tomorrow."

 

Al and Verbeena left him to get some sleep.

They did not ask why the Major could not take the flight, knowing Julian couldn't tell them because it could alter the future.

 

'Julian, may I ask you a question?'

"Yes, Ziggy?"

'Why must the Major not take his test flight?'

"I'm sorry Ziggy, I can't tell you that."

'Good night then, Julian.'

"Good night." Julian answered frowning.

Was Ziggy upset that he wouldn't answer its question?

That was ridiculous, computers don't have emotions!

Julian sighed as he laid down.

It'll be good to be 'home'.

He thought about the Admiral and Dr. Beeks and how he could never tell them that tomorrows test flight would end in disaster.

He felt a pang of guilt over the two pilots who would die, but he couldn't stop that since it was in the past.

The Major had not been on that test flight in his history.

The development would be put off for a few years, by then Colonel Christopher, would get his chance.

He would command the first Earth/Saturn probe...an important step in Earth's history.

A step in the future he came from.

Julian fell asleep knowing he was doing the right thing.

 

"I'm sorry to have kept you quarantined but we couldn't take the chance." Verbeena apologized to their guests.

"So what was wrong with him?" The Senator asked.

"I'm actually embarrassed to say that he had an allergic reaction to something he ate." She smiled sheepishly.

It was a small price to pay...

"I'm sorry I'm late, that electrical storm last night knocked a few things 'caca'."

"I wasn't aware of a storm, I hope it doesn't delay the tests."

"Ziggy says it only lasted for twenty minutes, so I'm sure everything's fine."

"We should get going Shaun, it'll take us almost an hour to get there."

"Right. Admiral, it was a pleasure to meet you, you have an interesting project here. Good-bye Dr. Beeks."

They nodded to the son.

"I'll see you both in a few months." The Senator said as they left.

Al breathed a sigh of relief and set his watch to 6:15 and exchanged a glance with Verbeena.

 

"See what's on the radio Shaun." 

"Nothing. That storm must have really done something to it, not even the clock works."

"Figures." The Senator replied as they settled in for the long drive.

 

 

 

"It worked Julian." Al said as they entered the waiting room.

"Good." Julian sighed.

"You still can't tell us why we had to set the clocks back to make the Major miss the test?" Verbeena asked.

"You'll know soon enough. You should get to Sam, he'll probably leap soon."

"How can you be sure?" Al asked.

"You told me you thought Sam leapt to put right what once went wrong?"

They both nodded.

"I think this leap was to make sure the future didn't go wrong."

Al pulled out a cigar and chomped on it thinking, then nodded and stuck out his hand.

Julian shook it clumsily, unused to Sam's body.

"Take care of yourself Lieutenant."

"You too, Admiral, Dr. Beeks."

Al left the waiting room for the Imaging Chamber and Sam.

"You've been one of our more interesting patients." Verbeena smiled.

"Not too much trouble I hope."

"No, not too much." She laughed.

"I'm going to kind of miss this place." Julian admitted.

"Really??"

"I said kind of...it will be good to get back to what I know, but I won't forget you, or the Admiral, or you Ziggy."

'Thank you, Julian.' Ziggy replied.

�


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam!"

"Al, am I glad to see you!"

"Get ready to leap Sam."

"I haven't done anything here Al!"

"We think it was something Julian had to do back there."

"What??"

"I'm not sure exactly, but Julian is sure you'll leap soon."

Sam shook his head, that wasn't the way things worked.

Al stuck out his hand and Sam looked confused.

"I wanted to shake his hand Sam, he's an interesting man."

Sam shook it, so to speak, since Al was a hologram with no substance.

He understood Al's sentiment though.

"Dax to Bashir, a Vulcan transport is on its way here with a number of injured!"

"AL!"

A blue light engulfed Sam and Al found himself back in the Imaging Chamber as normally happened when Sam leapt.

He headed to the waiting room to see who their new guest was...and to make sure Julian leapt too.

 

"Julian? Did you hear me?"

Julian smiled as he looked at his quarters.

"Please repeat Jadzia."

"A Vulcan transport is docking, they have several casualties."

"I'm on my way, Bashir out."

 

"He's gone Al." Verbeena said as he reached the door.

"Sam leapt." He replied.

"Did Julian get back?" 

"There's no way to know." Al answered.

"I liked him Al." She sighed.

"So did I."

'Admiral? Dr. Beeks?'

"Yes,Ziggy?"

'I have just picked up a report which I believe you will be interested in.'

"What is it Ziggy?" Verbeena asked.

'There was a plane crash in Roswell. It was a Navy test plane. Two men were killed.'

"Major Christopher?"

'The Major was not on board.'

"That's why Julian was here." Al nodded.

"The Major had something to do with the future." Verbeena said. "Those two test pilots, he must have known Al...he couldn't save them."

'He did Dr. Beeks.'

"What do you mean Ziggy?" Al asked.

'He told me last night. He was not going to, but I believe he needed to assauge his guilt over not being able to interfere.   
He made me promise not to tell you until after the event happened. He said it was his biggest regret because he took an oath to 'do no harm',  
but felt the good of the many outweighed the needs of the few.'

"That's very profound." She replied.

'He also asked me to convey his hopes that he was a good patient, he knows Doctor's often make bad ones.'

"He was a Doctor?!?" Al and Verbeena both started.

Poor Sam!

'He is the Chief Medical Officer, a multi-species specialist and was the Salutatorian of his graduating class. He felt you should know.'

They shook their heads in wonder and Al whistled.

"Ziggy, erase that from your memory banks. No record of Julian Bashir is to be kept." Al ordered.

"What if the Senator asks?" Verbeena posed.

"I'll make a report that will be considered the official one."

'Very well Admiral.'

 

"Laser scalpel."

Julian smiled as he worked on the Vulcan before him.

He was glad to be back doing what he loved.

Good luck Sam...wherever you are.

 

End


End file.
